The Unlikely Outlaws of Los Santos
by NerdyAndre10
Summary: When a local gun for hire meets a new-in-town lady thief, the two go on several missions together, pursuing the Almighty Dollar and trying to survive in Los Santos, EVERYTHING belongs to Rockstar concerning GTA Contains multiple OC's BTW (Original Characters for any beginners)
1. All in a Day's Work

The Unlikely Outlaws of Los Santos

Chapter One: All in a Day's Work

A cool autumn night, a lonely road twisting up Banham Canyon in the outskirts of Richman Glen.

On this stretch of highway, was a lonely gas station, an LTD with a few fill-up stations and a convenience store.

The convenience store owner saw a motorbike whizzing up to the store as he stood up straight, looked at his watch and sighed.

"Oh boy, another valued customer," He said sarcastically, "and wouldn't you know it right at the end of my shift."

The blonde haired man cracked his neck a few times and yawned as the bike parked up close to the store and a man got off.

He was about 6'3, with bowl like dreadlocks that reached his neck.

He wore a white-striped, steel black leather jacket, loose blue jeans and fresh black and white Eris shoes.

He still had his open faced black biker helmet on but with a white bandana around his nose and aviators that were so dark that they looked like pure black window tint that they used on the President's car

The man looked around the store like he was going to buy something but simply scanned the store.

He walked up to the clerk and pulled down his bandana, saying, "Pack of Redwoods please." He said calmly.

As the clerk turned away for the smokes, the customer pulled out and Uzi that was in his leather jacket and held it below the counter.

The clerk put the cigarettes on the table and asked blandly, "Anything else, sir?"

"Uhh yeah and you grab me that bottle of Pißwasser behind you too." The clerk sighed as he turned around once again and grabbed the liquor.

He turned around one last time to see the Uzi two feet from his face and the bandana back on the man's face.

He simply pointed towards the register with the Micro –SMG and the clerk quickly bagged the cash and handed it to the robber.

"Good. Now say good night," The robber said as he clicked the trigger and nothing happened.

The clerk flinched away and saw that he wasn't dead.

"Oops, Safety was on." The man said as he pulled the trigger and shot the clerk once in the heart.

The clerk fell back against the liquor and tobacco products, and the robber put another in his skull.

The robber then walked out calmly as he hoped on his matte black Shitzu Vader and began to ride home.

Just as the sirens in the distant began to wail, the black motorcycle on the lonely road had vanished.

The man rode all the way to his apartment building in Downtown LS.

He parked his prized motorbike in the garage then walked to the elevator to his apartment.

He walked into his apartment and stripped down, revealing his tattooed arms and chest, and a pair of then walked down to his bathroom taking off his helmet shades and bandana to reveal his dirty face after a long day.

He had grown stubble and had a slight scar on his left cheek.

He then stretched out then took a hot shower and prepared himself for bed.

In camo sweats, black Eris sandals with socks and white wife beater with another bandana for his hair, the man hopped in the bed and began to drift.

** 8 Hours Later, 9:07 AM**

The man had woken up to his cell phone's alarm and began to get up.

He walked up to his kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal with milk, began watching TV and figured that it was going to be a relaxing day.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

The robber looked at the door and put down his breakfast before answering.

He walked up to the stairs and looked through the peephole to see a woman.

He opened the door, seeing that the full package was a 5 foot 9, ebony skinned, curly haired, masterpiece of a woman with a smile that could light up a room.

She had a few boxes behind her in the hallway and the man kind of already knew what she was going to say.

He looked down at her with a welcoming smile, "Hi there, what can I do you for?" he said friendlily.

"Hi, I'm sorry for waking you up but I need some help moving into the apartment down the hall, I was just wondering if you could help me move some stuff in there so I can set up?"

"Sure." The man said enthusiastically.

The two began moving boxes into her apartment and setting it up for her use.

**11:53 AM**

"Ok," she said, "that's the last of them." Putting down the final box and sighing in relief.

"Thank you again, this is a huge help for getting settled in Los Santos."

"Really, where are you coming from?'

"Vice Beach." The woman answered back.

"Really, I here it's nice down there." The man pondered.

"Yeah only if you're a movie star or an athlete, to everyone else it's just a dirty place to get shot."

"Hmm." The man considered the image of a smaller Los Santos according to that description.

"Well um, listen I gotta go for a while I'm getting ready for a meeting with a business associate of mine, and I don't wanna be late." The man said.

"Oh no, yeah, that's cool sorry for the hold up." The female responded.

"No problem." The man said as he left her apartment.

'Wait!' the woman shouted.

'What's up?"

"I never caught you're name."

"My name is Leroy Andre Brooks, Andre, works but Leroy works too." He said giving a faint laugh.

"I'm, Lisa Bishop, everyone calls me Lisa."

"That's a pretty name, I'll be sure to remember that, _Lisa._"

Andre waved goodbye and entered his apartment with a wide smile on his face.

After pouring the soggy remains of his breakfast down the drain, Andre went to his closet and threw on a black, untucked shirt, fit Ranch blue jeans and black work boots, with a black LS fitted hat.

With that he entered his garage and hoped on his Vader and drove away.

20 minutes had passed and Andre arrived at a little place called Darnell Brothers Sewing.

He entered the shop and walked up the stairs to see none other than Lester Crest sitting at his desk typing.

"Lester!" he said playfully.

"You're late." Lester replied back swiftly not taking his eyes of the computer.

"Ahh, but you still love me. So, what's up, why'd you call me here?"

Lester finally closed the laptop and looked up at the dreadlocked man.

"Something big. Well big for you at least."

"Okay, and why is that?"

"Because you crazy blooded bastard…"

"Hey, I've told this already, I'm Black, French, Samoan, Irish, and Native American."

"Yeah, not like you mentioned that before…" Lester said smugly under his breath.

"Ehh, fuck you, Wheels."

"Whatever, anyway, this is a drug job, a "connection" of mine named Trevor, needs someone to do some meth moving."

"Okay, what's the payout?"

"Well I'm not one-hundred percent, but he told me twenty-five g's to whoever can do it."

"Hmm, money like that usually means more danger. Decisions, decisions." The robber said sarcastically.

"I take it that you're in, in that case." Lester pondered.

"Hell yeah!" Andre shouted.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Hey guys hope you like this new story, full of OC's that I'm going to be introducing, full of twists and shoutouts to story characters, please R&amp;R and PLEASE feel free to tweet me at AndreMajic10 or PM me for comment in private or even suggestions for you all again for the support, and Peace and Love to All!


	2. A Bizzare Run In

The Unlikely Outlaws of Los Santos

Chapter Two: A Bizarre Run In

Later that day, Andre decided to meet this Trevor friend of Lester's for details on the job he'd be doing.

He rode his Vader to the 24/7 on the Great Ocean Highway, waiting for his employer to arrive.

About 30 minutes passed before Andre was beginning to be impatient, until he saw a rusty, red Canis Bodhi with a teddy bear in its grill approach the store.

A man with a balding head, multiple scars on his face, wearing jeans, a leather jacket and snakeskin boots walked up to the fellow criminal.

"Hey, you Trevor?"

"Yep, You must be Andre."

"Yeah," the dread locked man responded, "Your boy Lester said you had something for me?"

"Well he isn't my boy per se but he is someone I trust, so if you do a good job on this, you might just fall in that same category." Trevor assured.

"And why does that matter to me?' Andre questioned.

"Because if you know me in the whole drugs, guns and blow-shit-up business in the state, you will be paid quite handsomely." Trevor replied.

"Alright, well that sounds promising. What's this first job you want me on?

"OK, so this group of outlaw fuckwads whom I _despise _of with my very _being _called the Lost MC are moving a big shipment of drugs to their hangout in Stab City via chopper. I'm talkin' a party mix here, heroin, cocaine, weed and a _fuckton_ of ice!" Trevor exclaimed.

"So you're basically go under the cover of night, kill 'em all, and bring the drugs back to me."

"Okay, I can handle the bikers but I don't think one guy is enough to handle this entire squad of bikers if things get hairy."

"That's the thing, I hired you a partner, her name's Lisa, she knows how to use a gun, and she's a smart girl, knows how to get out of a jam."

"Alright, can we all meet at your place tonight at say 11 o'clock?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, I'm in Sandy Shores." Trevor said.

The two men parted ways and Andre hopped on his Vader and headed back to his apartment.

On his way he wondered if the Lisa that he met this morning was the same one that would help him on this job.

He figured the chances were one in a million, especially in a city like LS, big and diverse, but he kept the idea in the back of his mind and slept on it.

Arriving in his apartment, he figured he would get a few hours of relax time in before when did a major drug job and would possibly got killed.

Andre took off his shirt exposing his skin as he entered and began lounging.

He sat in his kitchen and ate some wings leftover from a few nights ago, then began playing his Exsorbeo 720 and played online with a few friends.

The young thief had to go and get his mission ready gear prepared for what approached him.

He took out his gold painted Heavy Pistol and cleaned it out and loaded it with a new clip, keeping it ready to fire.

Andre also packed his Uzi, and a Carbine Rifle outfitted with a suppressor, extended magazines, a flashlight and an advanced scope for better aiming.

Andre packed 8 pounds of C4, which was about 8 throw able blocks of explosives, along with the rest of his gear into a large, stainless steel suitcase, and set it by his door, ready for him to walk out with.

Then he stripped down and showered himself before leaving, careful not to douse himself in cologne or body spray, not wanting to give away his position in this stealth involved mission.

Andre threw on boxer briefs, a pair of black jeans, a black leather jacket and black V-Neck shirt, and black boots that made him look 2 inches taller. Finally a black bandana and steel tinted shades to give him a shadow like appearance.

Andre turned the lights of in his apartment and grabbed the suitcase before heading out.

"3 hours till the meet." He said as he checked the time on his phone.

Andre entered the elevator and went to his ground level garage. He disputed between his Picador with all white paint, blacked out windows and low-rider rims, or his Sabre Turbo with matte black paint on all sides, blacked out windows and sports car rims.

He took the latter and entered the muscle car putting the briefcase in the passenger seat carefully and exiting the garage beginning his trip to Sandy Shores.

The man headed towards Vespucci Beach so that he could get on the Great Ocean Highway and go north.

Time passed, Andre drove, he saw over a thousand different cars, from hipster worthy Blista Compacts to pickups, dirt bikes and ATVs going through the hick part of town, to military vehicles and armored jeeps near Fort Zancudo.

Finally, reaching Sandy Shores after this mini road trip, Andre pulled in front of Trevor's trailer, seeing Trevor's Canis Bodhi and an unfamiliar car, a Maibatsu Penubra, in a vibrant orange and black.

Andre exited the car with the suitcase and walked up to the trailer door, knocking a few times to get someone's attention.

Trevor answered the door to see two things that really caught his eye.

One. The place was a shithole, it looked liked no one had cleaned it in months and that there might've even been a few murders committed in here.

Two. As Andre walked into the door, he realized that the one in a million chance that the same Lisa that lived in his apartment complex, had landed right on the one.

Lisa, the same Lisa that Andre helped earlier, was sitting on Trevor's couch, scanning what was in a large box.

"Lisa?" Andre exclaimed.

"Andre! Umm, surprised to see you here!" Lisa said in shock to see that her neighbor who literally lived feet 10 feet from her door step.

"_You're_ the Lisa that's helping me on this job!?" Andre stated in shock.

"Listen, you all can resolve any issue you have on the way there, right now I gotta set up the meet after you two do the job." Trevor explained.

Lisa pulled out a Combat Pistol and screwed a suppressor onto it, giving a spare to Andre, causing him to attach it to his personal Heavy Pistol.

Thankfully Lisa was dressed in a black hoodie, black cargo pants and black boots, similar to Andre's night–aided outfit.

"I've got my gear in my car, I'll grab it and we can take your car." Lisa said as she flung the hood of her hoodie over her head.

"Fine with me." Andre replied.

The two exited the maniac's trailer and mentally prepared for the mission.

Lisa put her gear and Andre's gear in the back of the muscle car and the two sped off.

"Listen, I just wanted to say that I'm not sorry for telling you that I was working with Lester." Lisa announced during the quiet car ride.

"Apology accepted?" Andre questioned.

"No it's not an apology, but more of a 'nice to be working with you' conversation." Lisa concluded.

"Well what did you do in Vice City then?" Andre asked.

"Same thing I'm doing here more drugs, shooting guns, and trying to make a buck."

"Well, umm it's… uh, nice to be working with you too. And uh, I hope we don't die?" Andre stammered his way through the sentence.

Lisa chuckled.

"Yeah as you can tell, deep thoughts aren't really my thing, especially in situations like this."

"Well don't worry, We're only going to rip off one of the most vicious biker gangs in the country." Lisa stated.

The two laughed.

"You know you're alright Lisa, you seem cool under pressure. You're a nice girl" Andre said.

"Thanks, you seem smart too. You seem like a nice guy" Lisa replied.

The two arrived at Stab City, preparing their gear from inside the car.

They loaded their guns and did a final check of everything before beginning.

As a blue and white Maverick approached Stab City, multiple Lost MC brothers stood around the trailer park talking, drinking, smoking, and they were all ready to throw down if someone tried to mess with their crank.

"Okay, here's the plan, we take out any guards that are scouting, we'll take cover behind the trailers, and when the chopper arrives, we take out the pilot and anyone guarding the drugs. Then, we fly outta here." Andre whispered.

"Got it." Lisa confirmed.

The two drew their suppressed pistols, and silently hid behind separate trailers, but where still in each other's field of vision.

No guards were patrolling so that wasn't an issue, and when the chopper arrived, they both prepared for one of the most grueling missions of their lives.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Hey guys I hope you all liked this chapter, I know I haven't been on for a while and I truly apologize, shit's been crazy with me and I've been kinda stressed out and tired but I'm happy to put another chapter up of TUOOLS Please review after reading and I hope you all liked it. Peace out Girl Scouts!


	3. In the Thick of Things

The Unlikely Outlaws of Los Santos:

Chapter 3: In the Thick of Things

Andre looked down the sights of his silenced pistol and cracked his neck then looked over to Lisa who looked fierce, even in the dark of the night, she was prepared for battle.

The two thieves made their way in unison around a trailer form cover.

Andre tapped the side of the trailer, causing Lisa to peek her head around the front.

Andre pointed at two guards coming from around a trailer about 15 feet away.

Lisa nodded and gave Andre an "On Three" signal.

Andre took a deep breath and steel trailer three times to alert Lisa.

On the third tap, both Andre and Lisa both fired there pistols, taking down both of the patrolling guards.

The two continued there way to the chopper, taking cover behind a wooden stage.

Behind the stage, were bout 25 bikers offloading the drugs that Trevor wanted.

Andre looked at the crowd of bikers and thought for a second.

"Okay, here's what we do, I'll draw there fire from the right, there's a trailer over to my right so I'll have some cover. You sneak left, take cover and start pickin' 'em off, okay?" Andre formed in less than fifteen seconds

"We load the chopper back up and take it to Trevor's airfield." Andre finished.

"Sounds like a plan" Lisa confirmed as she loaded her AK, which was slung around her back.

Andre took another deep breath and began sprinting across the way and shooting at the bikers sporadically.

The bikers shot back doing anything to protect there drugs.

Andre dove behind a ground low trailer, then wiped the sand from his face, chuckling, "I _**cannot **_believe that worked!"

As Andre slung his AR-15 around his shoulder and holstered his pistol, Lisa quickly ran to cover behind some wood crates, read y to give backup to Andre.

Andre made his way to the opposite end of the trailer and began firing on the bikers.

He took out three before snapping back to cover.

Lisa began shooting her AK at the bikers taking down four from behind.

Bikers began to take on both positions, and in a matter of minutes, every last biker was dead.

After the gunfire stopped, shells lay all across the sandy, desert ground, and the smell of gunfire still hung in the air.

Andre and Lisa both holstered their weapons and walked towards the chopper which only took a few non critically damaging bullets as evidenced by the bullet holes and various paint scrapes.

"Nice shooting!" Andre commended Lisa as she took a bow and laughed.

The two re packed everything that was taken off the chopper and Lisa entered the pilot's seat ready for takeoff.

Andre enter the passenger seat and asked Lisa,"so you know how to fly one of this things?"

Lisa looked at him with a smirk, "I can do _way_ more than just fly one of these babies."

Andre smiled, impressed at what this girl could do.

The two flew the chopper to Trevor's airfield and touched down safely with the drugs.

**20 minutes later, Sandy Shores Airfield. **

The chopper landed and Andre and Lisa began loading the drugs into black duffel bags, ready to get paid.

"So what was it like... living in Vice City, doing this kinda thing?" Andre pondered, trying to start up conversation.

"It was... tough. I had to do some things that I wasn't proud of, somethings that seem even _worse_ that what we just did. It was just... tough" Lisa responded, thinking about some of the struggles she had been through in her past.

"I know what you mean. I've seen some fucked up shit in this business, but you have to survive somehow, right?" Andre said in agreement.

"Shit, and it's about to get a whole lot tougher. Look.." Lisa said as she pointed behind Andre to what looked to be two Lost MC vans full of brothers on the search for their drugs.

"Shit!" Andre spat under his teeth.

"Okay, I'll stay here in the hangar, you head up to that radio tower and cover me."

"Fine, but don't get used to me simply covering you all the time, I can get into the thick of things too." Lisa replied as she ran up the radio tower and concealed herself.

Andre took cover behind the outside wall of the hangar and drew his rifle, peaking his head around the corner to get a view of his target.

"Be sharp boys, the chopper's right there but I don't see the stuff. These guys are serious." one biker announced to his crew.

"Hey, so is we! Now let's get these sumbitches! I swear when I finds 'em I'm gonna knock out all their teeth and make 'em blow me!" another said itching for a fight.

"Yeah, when I find 'em I'm gonna break their legs and make 'em walk all the way back to LS!" The gang member said causing the others to get riled up and laugh.

Lisa sighed from inside the tower... "This should interesting."

END OF CHAPTER 3

Listen guys, I hope you're all good, and I know this one was short but things are only going to get better... I promise.


	4. Stranded

The Unlikely Outlaws of Los Santos

Chapter Four: Stranded

Andre looked into the tower and saw a red laser come from Lisa's assault rifle.

The red dot appeared on the leader's forehead and Andre gave a nod to the shadow figure in the tower.

Lisa nodded back as she looked down the scope on her rifle.

She pulled the trigger and the biker fell to the ground, blood splattering into the faces of his brothers.

"Shit! Take cover! Take these motherfuckers down!" a Lost MC member yelled as the bikers scattered and began the firefight with the two criminals.

Andre popped around the corner and began shooting, taking down two biker taking cover behind the opposite side of the hangar.

Lisa picked off another three from the tower.

The radio tower began taking heavy fire, but Lisa ducked behind equipment for better cover.

Andre fire multiple magazines at a Lost van, causing it to explode, taking out another three Lost members.

The firefight continued for another three minutes, until the bullets ceased from the Lost MC side of the hangar.

All the bullets had stopped flying and Andre sighed in relief, asking, "Lisa, you alright?"

"Yeah, but we've kinda got a problem" Lisa replied.

"Shit, are you hurt?!" Andre asked with a slight panic.

"No, but I don't think I can get down." Lisa said.

"Wait. Why not?" Andre asked completely puzzled at the situation.

"Look at the supports, I think they got torn up during the shootout." Lisa explained."

"Oh." Andre whispered as he looked at the beams on the tower and how that at the slightest shift of weight, they might fall, along with Lisa in it.

"Feel like a jerk?" Lisa questioned from inside the tower.

"A _little_ bit, yeah."

The two laughed at Andre's blunt answer.

"Okay, well I think I can at least make it to the balcony, I'm gonna jump okay."

Andre sighed and chuckled slightly at the same time.

"Okay" he continued to laugh.

Lisa made her way carefully to the balcony of the tower, causing it to creak uneasily.

Lisa took her final step towards the center and the tower squeaked again, this time louder.

"Ready?" Andre asked from the ground.

"No."

"Okay, jump on three. That thing looks like it's about to give way."

Lisa took a deep breath, attempting to relax herself.

"One. Two. THREE!" Andre yelled, giving Lisa the signal to jump.

"AHH!" Lisa yelped as she jumped from the 20 foot building towards Andre's arms.

Andre spread his arms out to catch her but Lisa came to too hard, resulting in them both falling to the ground, Andre cushioning Lisa's fall.

The dust settled, Lisa and Andre coughing from the sand, Andre then coughed out, "Nice tackle, miss linebacker."

The two laughed but then stopped to notice that they were face-to-face, inches apart from each other.

The moment didn't last too long as the radio tower began to plummet towards them.

Andre , in a split second reaction, pushed Lisa a few feet away from the tower's radius and rolled himself out of harm's way.

The tower came crashing to the earth and the two thieves escaped just barely.

Andre dusted himself off and walked over to Lisa, still on the ground.

"You okay?" Andre asked again.

"Yeah, just help me up." Lisa strained from the dust she was choking on.

Andre grabbed Lisa's hand and pulled her to her feet, but Lisa hissed and grabbed at her right ankle.

"What's wrong?" Andre panic slightly.

"My ankle." Lisa groaned.

Andre sat down next to her and elevated her right ankle to his thigh.

He carefully unlaced her black combat boot and took off her sock, wincing himself as he saw a moderately swollen ankle with a nasty bruise forming.

Andre motioned her ankle gingerly in a certain direction, causing a small gasp from Lisa

"Yeah, it's sprained," Andre reaffirmed, "Hang on, I got something for it."

Andre took off his black bandanna and wrapped it around her ankle like a bandage, keeping pressure on it.

Lisa smiled at Andre, a thankful, gentle smile, and he gave one back.

"Brothers, brothers you there? We're gonna roll in from Stab City, bringing in reinforcements if needed. Fifteen out."

Andre and Lisa both overheard this alert from a walkie talkie from one of the dead Lost MC.

"Shit, we gotta get outta here." Andre said.

"Well, our options are limited, we can't fly the chopper to Trevor's the Lost'll blow us right outta the sky." Lisa claimed.

"If we get caught in one of the Losts' vans heading back to Trever's we're DOA." Andre replied.

"And I can't walk very fast, considering I've got a sprained ankle _**and **_a bag of drugs on my back_."_

"Hmm, what to do?" Andre pondered for a second.

"Plus, it's like two in the morning, no one's on the road." Lisa added.

Andre sighed "Just gets better and better, doesn't it."

Lisa carefully put her boot back on and hobbled over to Andre who was still thinking.

Andre sighed again, hoping that this so far successful mission wouldn't end along with their lives all because of a lack of a getaway vehicle.

Andre then thought of something.

"I got it, ha!" he exclaimed.

"What, got a plan?" Lisa asked.

"Yep! So here's what we do, I've got some C4 on me, when the reinforcements come, I'' wait until their all together, then bang! Take 'em out in one big bloody, discharge, plus since that's our only means of road transport, it'll have to do."

Lisa scoffed and laughed at his dirty joke but she also commended his plan

Andre pulled out a block of explosives and planted it under some sand next to a body of a Lost brother.

"Then, while they're still occupied with the bodies, we run..."

Andre stopped as Lisa gave him a stare that basically said, "_I've got a sprained ankle you know._"

"Oh, right. Well, I'll carry you. You hop on my back and we run for the van, blow up the bikers with C4 then head to Trevor's."

"Well, I got nothin' else so I guess it's that." Lisa returned.

"Okay." Andre confirmed as he placed a few more C4 blocks in preparation of the Lost's arrival.

"Alright, that ought to do it." Andre said as he placed the last sticky bomb.

He then picked up Lisa and they moved to cover.

About 12 minutes later three vans full of Lost brothers approached the scene and waited for the perfect moment.

The Lost ran over to the dead bodies and pondered amongst themselves what had happened.

One of the Lost noticed a red light flashing through one of his brothers' bodies.

"Hey, check it out, there's something here."

As the Lost came over to him he leaned down and noticed the sticky bomb and yelled, "Shit, run!"

At that moment, Andre hit the switch on the detonator and blew the Lost members sky high.

Andre, grabbed the drugs and picked Lisa up and they made a break for one of the vans.

They hauled over threw the duffel bag into the van and sped off.

They raced over to Trevor's trailer and quickly got out.

"Easy, easy." Andre said as he helped Lisa out of the van.

He helped her to the door and knocked on it a few times.

Trevor quickly came to the door.

"Oh, ho, ho lookee what we've got here," Trevor opened the bag and inhaled deeply, "Oh, I can smell a fun time coming on tonight!"

Then he quickly stopped and frowned, saying to himself, "No, Trev, not tonight, not while there's guest's over, and not while all this is equal to who _knows _how many stripper raindrops!"

"Anyway, job well done you guys, I really do appreciate this, bring it in, c'mon group hug!"

Trevor, pulled the two in to an awkward, blood, piss, and meth smelling hug.

Trevor looked down at Lisa'a ankle saying with sympathy, "Oh, battle scars huh? Take these, their own the house." Trevor handed her a beer and Andre one as well.

And of course, here's your pay, pretty worth it for the job you guys did, in fact, if you're looking for more big time work, I get you in touch with somebody."

Andre and Lisa took their payment and left the trailer. enjoying the beer's next to their cars.

"So since you can't really drive, You want me to take you back to the apartment?, We're on the same floor." Andre asked hoping for yes.

"Sure, but I have to tell you that's not my apartment..."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was just moving her stuff in because she helped me with my spot and she was on a delayed schedule getting her from San Fierro."

"Oh... Still want a ride?"

"Yeah, I live in Hawick, pretty close to the strip, ya know, the Suburaban, the Barber Shop."

"Yeah I know the area."

45 minutes passed, Andre continued his drive back towards society and he finally asked a question he'd wanted the answer too a little earlier.

"So, Uh why'd you move up here, if it's just a louder Vice City, why spend time up here doin' the same thing?"

Lisa sighed, "Well, it started about 3 months ago, I was helping some Cubans move some product in through Vice Beach and, well... to Cuba,"

"The stuff was worth millions apparently, and since the boss of the whole thing said that I was very good handling and shipping the coke to and fro, he'd give me a good 250."

"Holy shit!" Andre exclaimed.

"Right, I think it's cuz there were a lot of rivals out there trying to stick there nose in it... literally and for taking such good care, I would get a bonus. I was originally supposed to get 100K, but the boss apparently had a very 'giving spirit' in the midst of doing coke on business."

"So what happened?" Andre asked

"Well, as we were making the deal someone came and busted up the party, a rival gang, the Navajas I think."

"Mmm-hmm, the Razors I think." Andre roughly translated.

"Yeah, they came in shot the boss's guards, kneecapped him, and took the money for the dealer and myself, and the coke that was for the people I was working with."

"Wow, how'd you get out of thee?" Jumped off the platform we were on and got away before anyone noticed me."

"So after a few months of laying low I got a call from a friend of mine saying that the guys who stole my money had beef and then one guy, the most loyal and recognized soldiers to their group killed his own boss and took the money then came here, to LS."

"Jeez, that's deep, so you're here to hunt him down and get your shit back huh?"

"Yeah, but I also came for the experience. I heard some of the people around here aren't all that bad." She gave Andre a hinting look and he smiled at her.

"Is this your place?" Andre said ashe pulled up and pointed to her apartment bulding.

"Yeah, could you umm...help me in?" She asked kind of nervously she didn't want to some like a burden.

"Sure."

Andre got out and helped Lisa limp to her front door then up to her room.

"It's this one right here, 39." Lisa said as they approached it.

Lisa opened her door and looked at Andre, saying thanks for hearing my bullshit, not many people share our criminal ways as a good talking point."

He laughed, "No problem, thanks for helping me out tonight. I enjoyed robbing those meth freaks with you."

"Me too... listen, uh, here's my number, call me if you wanna do more... work together."

Lisa gave him a suggesting look then kissed him goodbye on his cheek, exiting to her apartment and locking the door.

Andre walked back to his car...Silent

He drove back to his place... Silent.

He walked in took a shower and got ready for bed...Silent.

And after a long day of work, he put his head on his pillow and said quietly to himself, "I'm in love."

END OF CHAPTER 4 Hey guys I know this was a long one but the last one was kinda short so I had to extend it a little bit get everything in there. Hope you all liked it, Please Read and review!


	5. Up In Smoke

The Unlikely Outlaws of Los Santos

Chapter Five: Up in Smoke

**The Next Day, 1:34 in the afternoon**

Andre was beat, he had gotten to bed at around three in the morning and after that last job he was extremely tired.

So after nearly 12 hours of sleep, he awoke comfortably in his bed, ready to relax for the day.

Then he remembered the night before, Lisa had given him her number last night.

Things were starting to come back to him after his extended rest.

He decided to get out his phone and text her with a simple, "Hey, you awake yet?"

About two minutes later, she replied back with, "Yeah, it's almost 2 in the afternoon."

"Good point, I was out last night . Hell, I'm just getting up, still sore actually."

"Really? Wanna come over? I got something for... "soreness."

Andre's eyes got wide and his ears perked up.

"Sure, on my way."

Andre laughed to himself as he put on a black track jacket and headed over to Lisa's apartment.

Andre went to his garage, getting in his matte black custom Buffalo S and driving to Lisa's apartment.

On the way, he stopped and got two 6 packs of Pißwasser beer, then put then in his back seat for later.

Arriving, he remembered apartment 39 after going up a flight of stairs with the beer in hand.

Andre knocked on the door, and a few seconds later, Lisa came and opened it for him.

"Hey!" she said glad to see him, "Nice to see you, come on in."

Andre entered and sat down on her couch in the middle of the room.

"So what's up? You said you had something to cure 'soreness'." Andre asked as he gave air quotes around soreness.

"One sec." she said from her bedroom.

Dre sat on the couch waiting for about 5 seconds until Lisa came back with a bag full of damp,potent weed.

"Nice." Andre said with a smirk on his face.

"Right, been saving this for a while." she responded.

"Besides what are you so sore from? You didn't jump from a 25 foot crumbling radio tower." Lisa pointed out.

"Yeah but I caught you, Miss Linebacker, and kept you from hurting yourself even worse. All you did was sprain your ankle. You almost broke my collarbone." Andre rebutted.

Lisa laughed a little and pulled up her pants leg and took off her sock showing Andre an ankle wrap around her foot.

Fixing up a long joint and lighting it and saying, "To Battle Scars."

She took a deep hit of the joint and started coughing, until the drug set in. she passed it to Dre and he did the same. Soon they were virtually kites.

**10 minutes and a lot of THC later: **

Lisa looked over at Andre and saw his dreads start spinning until they flew off his head and became a UFO with blinking lights and lasers.

Andre looked over at Lisa her face looked like a carnival mirror funhouse.

After a few seconds of silent looks at each other they started laughing for no reason looking at each other before sinking into her couch at the same time from the fun time they were having.

Andre sighed, looking over Lisa.

"This is...this is really good." he said slurring his words slightly, though he was at a loss for more considering the weed's potency.

Lisa wasn't much better.

"...R… Right. Called, umm... what was it called again?"

She struggled with the name of the weed but gave up, saying, "Eh, screw it, it's good though right?"

"Really good." Andre responded as he laughed a little more.

"You know you're really cute, and that's not the smoke talking you're...actually one of the cutest girls I've ever met. Seriously."

Andre said this in all truthfulness, because he was one of the cutest girls he'd ever met.

"Aww, really?" Lisa asked.

Andre laughed, "No..."

Lisa looked hurt for a second, "You're way more than cute, you're gorgeous.

"Aww." Lisa was flattered at the compliment.

She leaned over and hugged him tight.

"Thank you..."I'd be kinda embarrassed if I wasn't so smacked."

"Don't be, I mean your beautiful, wit yo chocolate skin, girl please, dudes would be slittin' each others throats for you. Especially your eyes." Andre explained.

"My eyes?"

"Yeah, your eyes, they're like a hazel with a hint of orange, they glimmer, they're like deep orange brown sunstone. They're kinda like a sunset."

"Wow, no one's ever told me that before. Thank you. It really means a lot to me."

They started leaning in closer on the couch until they were face to face.

Andre was about to lean in for a kiss, but he stopped himself short.

He sighed, "Look I don't wanna seem like the dude rushin' in tryin' to take whatever he can get on the first ride... Don't get me wrong, I think you and me are perfect but some things are worth waiting for." Andre looked back at Lisa.

"You're a nice guy Andre." Lisa said as she realized the gentlemen Andre was.

Andre got up, grabbed his jacket and left her apartment.

Andre smiled faintly saying, "I'll see ya round Lis."

Andre drove back to his apartment.

Parking his car and walking in, he sat down on his couch, Lisa on his mind already.

Then he got a text message on his phone.

It read, "From Lester: _I've got another job for you, this one comes directly from me, I'll brief you in a couple days, for now you'll probably want to scope out Bahama Mamas West, there's a target I'm gonna want from there soon_."

He sighed, "Great another job, when can I just get a break?"

"_Oh, and Trevor told me about the girl you did his job with, Lisa right? She'll be there too, you're going to need her if you want thid job to go succesfully. And trust me-a job well done is a nice payday. -Lester_

Andre laughed at the second text, putting the phone down and looking towards the ceiling, "Okay, God, if it's in your plan then it's in your plan. I won't interfere."

END OF CHAPTER 5: Wow, these two had a weird day huh? be sure to drop a review in there and I'll see you all next chapter!


End file.
